


Question of control

by Shikku



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer needed to feel in control and Zell, he needed someone else to make the decisions and for all that he and Seifer annoyed the shit out of each other most of the time, he could trust Seifer not to hurt him beyond what he wanted and needed. He accepted that it was strange and he wasn't going to fight it. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question of control

Zell cursed under his breath as he walked down the corridor.

He cursed Quistis for forgetting her papers in the classroom. He cursed Squall for holding her up in his office so she couldn't go and get them herself. He cursed himself for being unable to say no even when he promised not to give in to them anymore.

But most of all he cursed this stupid fucking cold weather.

Pulling his coat tighter around himself and his scarf up to cover more of his face, Zell hurried down the thankfully empty hallway. He wasn't sure he would be able to stop himself from punching someone if they tried to stop him now.

He would have breathed a sigh of relief when the classroom door were finally visible in the distance if the air wasn't near freezing. He liked his lungs fully functional, thank you.

Zell opened the door and froze.

"Hello Chicken. Took you long enough to get here," Seifer said pleasantly, that infuriating smirk firmly in place. "Close the door, you're letting the cold air in."

Zell frowned, but did as he was told. Seifer was sitting in Quistis' chair, legs stretched in front of him and crossed at the ankles, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. Stupid fucking sexy bastard.

"What are you doing here Seifer?"

"Now, now, Chickie, what kind of an attitude is that? Here I am, trying to do something nice for you and you go and act all ungrateful." He tsked. "I believe this requires punishment. Strip."

Zell stared at Seifer stupidly, all of his anger and frustration lost behind shock. And arousal. One word, one order form Seifer and he was so fucking hard he feared that his cock broke.

"Seifer what the fuck? I don't have time for this now," Zell snapped. But he didn't move.

"Zell. Strip," Seifer ordered, his good mood replaced by something darker that made Zell shiver in both fear and arousal so strong it made him pant. "And another word out of that mouth of yours and you'll be unable to walk for a week."

Zell closed his mouth with a snap and bit his lip just to make sure he'll stay quiet and stared for another moment. He could probably take the bastard down in a fight without too much problem but he didn't want to. He wanted to follow that order regardless of the blackmail and teasing material it would give Seifer.

So he did.

Zell started with his gloves, making sure he took his time in pulling them off each finger at a time. If he had to strip, at least he would give the bastard a show.

He toyed with each of the buttons of his coat before slipping it trough it's hole and setting it free. When he was done Zell just let the coat drop to the floor and forgot it, lost in the expression on Seifer's face and aware of Seifer's cock straining against the fabric of his pants.

Seifer had a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips, not a smirk, a true honest-to-Hyne smile that made all of his embarrassment worth it every time. That smile and the amazing fucking he was about to get.

Zell moaned at the thought of that cock inside of him and yes, this time the bastard was smirking.

"Not that I'm not enjoying watching you do a striptease for me but you should hurry up or Quistis and the Ice Princess will start looking for you and I really don't want them barging in and interrupting us."

Zell froze. Stop undressing and earn punishment for disobeying on top of not getting fucked or just hurrying the fuck up and getting fucked before facing Quistis and Squall?

Zell stripped so fast he heard stitches rip. Seifer laughed quietly but didn't say anything until Zell was completely naked, staring at Seifer with his cock hard and leaking.

But he still kept his mouth shut. Seifer was forced to gag him the first couple of times until Zell learned to keep quiet unless he was moaning and begging for more.

"Grab the scarf and come here." Zell obeyed and stood in front of Seifer, waiting for the other man to do or say something . He could feel Seifer's eyes as they traveled every inch of his body, the fire in them making him pant, made him almost desperate enough to start begging for Seifer's touch already. But it was a game they played; waiting to see just how long Zell could manage without begging. "Bend over the desk, arms above your head," Seifer ordered and Zell obeyed, trying not to think about the fact that his chest was pressed against the very papers he was supposed to get for Quistis; the fact that he was about to have sex on Quistis' desk; the fact that Squall and Quistis were waiting for him.

Zell stretched his arms above his head, forehead pressing against the desk, trying to control his breathing and spreading his legs a little wider for better balance.

Then Seifer came up behind him, pressing into him and Zell gasped at the heat coming off that hard body even trough the clothes when Seifer came over him to reach his wrists to wrap the scarf around them. It was just a reminder that he wasn't allowed to move but it made him moan and squirm because it showed him just how much Seifer needed this, needed him.

Seifer needed to feel in control and Zell, he needed someone else to make the decisions and for all that he and Seifer annoyed the shit out of each other most of the time, he could trust Seifer not to hurt him beyond what he wanted and needed. He accepted that it was strange and he wasn't going to fight it. Ever.

"Didn't we have a conversation about you not being Squall's and Quistis' errand boy anymore, hm?" A hand traveled down his side, making him shiver even as heat flooded him because he knew that he disobeyed Seifer. "You have been bad."

Then Seifer's weight was off him and Zell tensed, not knowing what to expect.

Zell heard the sharp crack even before he felt the sting on his ass. He yelped but not because it hurt really bad but because whatever Seifer hit him with was hard and unyielding unlike other things Seifer was known to punish him with.

"You will not let them use you anymore, will you?" Seifer asked and Zell felt another sting on his ass when he didn't answer the question fast enough. "Will you?"

"No! No."

"Good." Zell could hear a clatter on the table next to him and when he turned to look he saw what Seifer hit him with. A ruler. A ruler. Seifer hit him with a ruler like he was some naughty schoolboy. Zell flushed at the thought.

A hand ran over the two stings, pleasantly cold against the hot skin and Zell moaned. It stilled and was joined by the other, slick and confident, preparing him with swift and practiced moves that left him moaning and writhing on the desk, forgetting everything else but Seifer.

Zell started begging when the fingers disappeared to be replaced by something much bigger.

!You are mine, aren't you Zell?" Seifer demanded, pressing the head of his cock against his hole but not pushing in.

"Yes, damn it! I'm yours. Now fuck--" he was cut off when Seifer suddenly pressed forward and entered him in a single, hard thrust. He didn't pause before pulling back and almost completely out before thrusting in even harder. It felt so fucking good that Zell couldn't say a word, not even to tell the bastard to fuck him harder. He just pushed back as best as he could and moaned his approval.

When he came it was near painful, his vision going white and his breathing almost stopping with all the pleasure.

By the time he could see again Seifer was sprawled across his back, having come sometime during Zell's little blackout, panting, and there was come running down his thighs. Zell sighed contentedly.

Seifer made a move to straighten up, but Zell just grabbed at him.

"Stay," he asked and Seifer just settled back down.

"We'll have to tell the others," Seifer mumbled against his shoulder and Zell sighed.

"Yeah. Today." He could feel Seifer smile.


End file.
